A Wild Night To Try To Remember
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: America decides to make a party and invite the Allies, Axis, Prussia, and México. After passing around tequila and becoming extremely drunk, they start playing truth or dare. What will be dared? Who will play the Pocky Game? Will America be okay with sharing his sister? RussMex, FrUk, and GrIta. I DON'T own Hetalia. T for Lime and cussing. One-shot.


*****I got a request from a guest BananaBandana to write about Japan having a party, playing truth or dare, and Mexico and Russia playing the pocky game. I made America the one to have the party since America is always the host but the pocky game being played by Russia and Mexico due to truth or dare still occurs. I really hope you like it. It's my longest one-shot. XD*****

"Dude, check it out! There's ganna be a party at my house tonight. You in?"

"Fiesta (Party)? Of cores I'll come! Will there be alcohol?"

"Duh! I'm providing beers."

"That stuff's weak! I'll bring some tequila to make it a real fiesta (party)." She side smiles.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude." The American rolls his eyes.

"Who's coming?"

"It was originally just a party for all the Allies and Axis, but then Germany asked if he could bring Prussia along and Austria begged me to say yes, so yup. Then I felt bad for our little bro, Canada, so I invited him but he said no."

"You do know Canada was in the Allies anyways, right?"

"… Oh yeah!" He shouts feeling enlightened.

"Damn tonto (dummy)." The tan young lady face-palms herself with disappointment at her brother's idiocy.

"Hey! No insulting! Anyways, so yeah. All the Axis and Allies including you and Prussia."

"So, Russia will be there too then, right?"

The blond sighs then rolls his eyes, "Yeah…"

"Carnal (bro), he's changed! Let go of the past. He just wants to be friends."

"Whatever. I still don't approve of you hanging around him so much." He grumpily mumbles.

"You're so immature," Her dark brown eyes roll with annoyance, "Anyways, I better get ready. Hasta luego, hermano (Until later, brother)."

'"Later!"

Mexico hangs up.

Apparently America's having a party tonight and decides to invite her now. So last minute. She only has an hour and thirty minutes to get ready before she has to get on a flight to Hollywood, but she doesn't really care for the late invite. A party's a party! Alcohol, Germany, Prussia, and Russia; sounds awesome! Plus she loves to see her dear friend England drunk. Hilarious. The idea of innocent Italy being around all this heavy drinkers isn't too appealing for her but she has to remember; he is an adult and should be capable of taking care of himself. And if not, Germany's there, too.

The dark skinned nation heads over to her closet and opens it up. Her chocolate eyes spot a white dress with red and green detail and a green, thick stripe on the bottom.

"Perfecto (Perfect)." She smiles.

Rosa grabs the short dress and goes over to her dresser. There, the Mexican picks out undergarments. She walks over to her bathroom, strips, and turns on the hot water.

After taking a steaming shower the Latina blow dries her hair, making the dark brown locks puffy and wavy. She puts on a little mascara, chap-stick, her favorite sandals, grabs tequila, and she's ready to go.

* * *

"Por fin (finally)."Mexico arrives at America's impressively sized home.

She hits the intercom's button.

"Hello?" America's happy-go-lucky voice answers. In the background she can hear Gangnam Style blasting.

"It's Mexico, wey (friendly cuss word)."

"Mexico~! Come in, sis!" The American hollers happily.

Yup, America's already tipsy. The man can't handle his liquor.

The huge, wooden doors open and America pops his head out, swinging a bottle of beer wildly.

"Duuuuuuuude! C'mon in!" He swings his arm, signaling her in his domain.

"Are you already drunk?" She studies the loopy young man as he takes a big gulp of his beer.

"No, mom!" He laughs.

Ugh. The strong smell of alcohol journeys from America's mouth to Mexico's nostrils.

"How many beers have you had, tonto (dummy)?" She pinches her nose.

The blond raps his arm around his sister and pulls her in his residence.

"Like two! But then Russia brought vodka… Ha! Vodka tastes awesome!"

Inside, France is running away from an intoxicated England. The French man is only wearing cat ears, a cat tail, and a red rose to hide his downstairs area.

"Come here kitty! I want to play~!" Arthur calls out to the blond as he sloppily chases him around the expensive looking leather couch, spilling some of his rum.

"Angleterre, I think you've had a little too much to drink!" France screams as he tries to escape the reach of England.

"Actually, he only had two beers with a glass of rum… He didn't even finish the rum." China disappointedly sighs as he sits on the couch playing Mario Kart with Japan on America's huge flat screen TV.

"Oh kitty~! Don't you want to play~ with me~?" Britain smiles widely.

"I can't take advantage of you, Arthur. You would kill me after your hangover!" France whimpers and stops on the opposite side of the bushy browed fellow.

"Wouldn't it be worth it, my love?" Britain winks.

France freezes for a bit and starts to think to himself, debating whether to let himself be seduced or not. He studies the English man.

'He looks so~ sexy.' Francis thinks to himself.

While the country of love is pondering his decision, England runs for the kill. His emerald eyes gleam with mischief as he tackles France behind the couch.

"Ciao~ Bella!" Mexico is distracted from the two European nations by Italy flying towards her and clenching on her arm.

Mexico smiles tenderly as she pets Italia's soft, cushiony hair and greets, "Hola lindo (sweetie)."

Germany shortly appears, a little out of breath.

"Alemania (Germany)? Que paso (what happened)?" She raises an eye-brow at the tall, tone nation.

"I've been trying to keep Italy unt Prussia out of trouble. Italy runs after anything shiny unt Gilbert can't sit still for more than three seconds." The German informs sternly.

"Look at me~!" Gilbert screams as he swings back and forth from America's chandelier, chugging on a beer bottle.

"Gilbert, get down at this instant!" Ludwig commands to his elder brother as he runs towards the living room.

"Dude, not cool! That's made out of real diamonds!" America follows Germany.

"Hey-a, Germany, where are you-a going?" Italy skips behind his friend happily.

Underneath the troublesome albino on the chandelier sits China and japan on the leather sofa playing there video game.

"Hiyaa!?" China's face turns to fear and shock mixed with a bit of anger as he looks up to see Prussia making the ceiling crack.

"China, what happened? You're in 8th place now." Japan asks as he surpasses his elder in the game.

"China?" Japan looks over to Yao.

He sees China staring up. The Japanese man's eyes follow where China is viewing.

"Oh my…" Kiku's expression is now full of concern and alarm.

"Privet, Rosita." Russia pops up in front of Mexico with a cheery smile.

"Russia. Hola!" She briefly hugs the tall nation happily.

Finally the guy she has been waiting for. Russia smiles warmly and puts his big hand on top of Mexico's shoulder. His violate eyes stare calmly into her dark brown orbs.

"I was worried you wouldn't come." He softly says with a curved smile.

The tan country blushes a bit as she nervously starts to laugh, "Ha-ha, well, I'm here! No need to worry."

The soft colored hair man steps closer to the Latina, shortening the length between them. He brushes the back of his cold hand agents her warm cheek causing it to rise in temperature.

"Da," His smile widens.

"Hey! Stop touching Mexico." America orders as he holds the latter that the drunken Prussian is using to get down.

"Hey! Be careful! One distraction and I can die." Prussia wobbles as he dramatically states.

"Stop moving so much, bruder." The irritated German demands as he helps Alfred hold the latter.

"Japan, look out! China's sending a turtle at you!" Italy warns the Japanese man.

"Way to ruin my move." China mumbles, his tone full of annoyance.

Mexico studies the countries' situations.

Prussia keeps swaying back and forth on the latter that Alfred and Germany are holding for him to climb down. The younger brother of Gilbert has a look of an out-of-patients parent plastered on his face. America seems to be enjoying the albino's performance. Italy is completely entertained by the bright colors the Wii game has to offers. The two Asian countries are battling it out. It seems that China is totally failing, and becoming quiet annoyed, while Japan isn't even trying, yet is remaining in first place. France is no longer trying to escape England's lustful grip. The British man is bawling uncontrollably as he yells, "Am I catholic or protestant? Which one am I? Why don't I bloody know?!" Francis is trying to calm Arthur down by patting his back and gently saying, "It's okay Angleterre. You don't have to know right now. You can decide later. It's okay."

Mexico sighs deeply. Shameful.

"They look like they're having fun, dah?" Russia giggles.

The smell of Vodka finally reaches her nose. He has been drinking. She has never drank with Russia even though they're extremely close. America would kill her if she would ever be around the pale man with alcohol. Stupid protective neighbor.

"What did you bring?" Russia points happily and curiously at the big bag on Mexico's shoulder.

"Oh, tequila. Want to try it? It's the best liquor." She walks over to the American's bar and sets down the three bottles.

"Better than vodka?" He looks at her with a 'that's impossible' look.

"Si." The Latina winks.

"Impossible, da." The Russian follows Mexico to the bar.

She pours him a shot of tequila and he pours her a shot of vodka. Ivan smiles flirtatiously as he intertwines their arms so they can be giving the other person the shot. Mexico's tan pigment turns a little pink on her face.

"Salud!" Mexico grins as they tip each other's drinks into the other's mouth.

The strong fluid slides down the two's throats. The experienced drinkers try not to flinch, pretending that the whiskey had barely any effect.

"… I got to admit, vodka's pretty strong." Mexico holds her breath.

"Same for tequila, da?" Russia shakes his head trying to make the sting go away.

"… Can you give me another shot of Vodka?" Mexico smiles.

"Da. But only if you give me more tequila." The cute nation giggles innocently.

Mexico dispenses tequila into a shot for the Russian to drink while Ivan does the same for Rosa with the Russian liquid. They tangle their arms once again and tip the glass for the other to drink. They breathe out deeply, enjoying the rush of the alcohol entering their bodies.

"Stop touching my sister!" The American yells from the living room.

Now, instead of being on the chandelier, Prussia is joining the Mario Kart war using the character Yoshi. Alfred is also involved playing as Mario, of cores. Japan is using Diddy Kong and China is Luigi. Italy is cheering for everybody, being careful not to choose a favorite. England is screaming at America calling him a wanker, a git, telling him to go faster, and predicting he is going to lose. France is telling UK to calm down, causing little arguments between the two to irrupt.

"Ugh! This is annoying! Let's do something else." China pauses the game and orders more than requests.

The other nations all look at each other while Mexico and Russia start walking toward the living room.

"Like what?" Mexico grabs a randomly placed beer and opens it with her teeth.

"I have an idea." France winks.

Everyone stares suspiciously at the handsome blond.

"Truth or dare." He smiles mischievously.

"Yeah!" Prussia lunges up excitably from the floor. He looks over to see Mexico chugging a beer.

"Mexico! You're here!" The albino walks over to his friend and hugs her tightly.

"I've been here for like an hour, wey (friendly Mexican cuss word)." The Hispanic snorts as she tries to breath.

"Really? I would have noticed your sexiness." He twirls her around and pulls her agents his chest.

"Kolkolkol…" Russia begins to chant as a cold aura appears behind him.

"Quick, let Mexico go!" China pleads, scared of what the chanting will lead to.

"He doesn't own her!" Gilbert aggressively states.

"Kolkolkolkol…" Russia's singing becomes louder and the room fills up with tension.

"I think you should let go, wero (white person)…" Mexico whispers to Prussia.

Prussia tries to not show any fear in his expression even though the intimidating stare coming from the tall nation is getting to him. "Fi-fine. I'll let go. But not because Russia! I'll let go because Mexico told me to." He immaturely states.

"God, is everyone addicting to touching MY little sibling!" America moans.

"Deal with it hermano (brother)." Rosa rolls her dark brown eyes.

"Can you blame people for becoming attracted to her? She gets her looks after me, after all." France brags as he rises from the couch. "Now let's make a circle on the floor and start."

The nations begin to sit on the floor to create a circle. Prussia immediately sits next to Mexico and Russia takes the empty space next to her. They both scoot closer and closer towards the Mexican until they squish her. Rosa blushes a bit as she nervously smiles. America picks up his neighboring country, sits down on her seat, and places her on top of his lap. He glares at the two pale guys, warning them off with his piercing blue eyes. Russia smiles as he evilly thinks of ways to torture the American later. Prussia grumpily crosses his arms and pouts.

Ludwig sits next to his brother sternly and Italy decides to use the German as a chair. The muscular blond blushes with a sort of surprised look on his face as the Italian curls up on his lap.

France sits next to Germany laughing at the German's blushing cheeks. England takes up the seat next to the country of love and puts his arm around him. "I'll seat right here. Next to my ol' buddy!" The drunk man slurs.

China sits next to Arthur crossing his arms, still angry at losing to the hands of his younger sibling. Japan calmly sits next to Yao as he peacefully sips on sake.

The ten nations sit, making a circle, on top of a bunch of blankets messily arranged on the floor in between America's couch and TV.

"Who's first?" France winks.

"I want to go." Mexico smiles sweetly.

"Go right ahead." The French man smiles.

"Alemania, truth… or da~re." Rosa emphasize the word dare, making it obvious what she wants him to pick.

"Truth." The cold, blue eyed man strictly answers.

"Oh come on, Alemania. Choose dare!" The Mexican whines disappointed at his choice.

"Nein. I Said truth." He stubbornly repeats.

"Fine, be that way." Mexico crosses her arms then grins, "Did you propose to Italy last Dia de San Valentin (Saint Valentine's Day)?"

Germany's expression is full with nervousness and shock. His face turns a dark shade of amber. She brought it up. She actually brought it up! Italy's sweet appearance swaps for an uncomfortable and awkward look. Oh god not this again!

All the other nations look at the German and Italian in shock. He did what!? Gilbert is trying as hard as he can not to burst with laughter. He knew that would eventually happen.

Germany looks down with a look of defeat, "… Dare"

"Si!" The Latina hollers victorious.

"Wait?! When in bloody hell did that happen?" The bushy eye-browed fellow asks, completely puzzled.

"You can't just pretend you never asked that, aru!" China yells full of curiosity.

"Let's continue the game!" Germany commands, scaring all the nations.

"I dare Alemania to drink cuatro (four) shots of tequila!" Mexico announces.

"Vat? Why vould you vant that?" Germany asks.

"Your too strict for a fiesta, hombre (party, man)! You need to loosen up." Mexico stands up from the circle and heads over to America's bar. She grabs a bottle of tequila and a shot glass, then comes back to the circle.

"Ten (here)." She hands the liquor bottle and shot glass to the heavy drinker.

"You have to do it quickly!" Gilbert sings.

Ludwig glares at his elder brother.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The countries begin to cheer for the German.

The tall man pours a shot quickly than, in one swallow, drinks it. He breathes between his teeth and rapidly repeats the process until he has drank four shots.

"Wow! That's good." The German smiles softly.

"Yay, Germany!" Italy claps.

"You're so cute~." The sapphire eyed male pinches the cheek of the sweet little young man.

"Germany's fun when his drunk." Feliciano giggles.

Mexico grabs the bottle of tequila and gulps a huge amount of the substance.

"Ay wey!" She smiles widely.

America takes the bottle from her hand and chugs a small amount.

"Duruffu! That's awesome!" He's face turns a little pink as his eyes shut tight fighting off the sting.

Russia grabs the tequila and gulps about the same amount as Mexico.

The tequila went around the circle until the last drop was swallowed.

"Beer is good! Beer is good! Beer is good!... And stuff!" The drunk countries sing and dance along to the American song.

Japan is getting a piggy-back-ride from China as he uncoordinatedly sways back and forth.

England and France are attempting to tango as they almost trip between giggles and chuckles.

America is just dancing like a wild man with an umbrella hat.

Germany and Italy are really just holding hands and swaying them madly back and forth but in their minds they are dancing.

Gilbert is running around in only boxers. Apparently France dared him to take off the rest of his clothes and Prussia did not argue at all.

Mexico and Russia have their arms around each other trying to keep the other up. They are the two that have drank the most and are sharing a bottle of rum now as the sway sloppily.

"Okay, okay! I got another one!" Mexico slurs.

The other intoxicated nations turn to look at her with dazed eyes.

"I dare Alemania to pull on Italy's curl." The Hispanic giggles.

Germany laughs loudly. Italy smiles innocently, not even sure what Mexico said. The blond pulls on Italy's curl causing the Italian to moan and quickly cover his mouth.

Everyone stops and stares at the brunet. After a couple seconds they all laugh loudly. Yup, they're all totally drunk.

"Wait, wait! I got one, too!" Prussia jumps franticly almost falling.

"I dare England and France to go in one of the bedrooms and stay there the whole night!" The albino points at the two European nations.

"Come on Angleterre~. We have a date." France winks seductively as he leads to the bedroom.

"Whatever you say, love." England hiccups.

"Ha-ha! Get it in!" America shouts happily as the umbrella covers his eyes causing him to almost trip on his own feet.

"I have one!" Kiku says loudly.

China sets him down and falls in the process. After pointing and chuckling at Yao, they continue.

"I dare Mexico and Russia to play the pocky game." Japan says calmly with a soft smile.

"Paky que (what)?" The brown eyed girl furrows her eyebrows.

"Pocky game. You will each bite the opposite end of this pocky stick," Japan grabs a pocky box out of nowhere and takes out one chocolate covered pocky, "and bite to the middle. Whoever moves away first loses."

"Cooooool!" Italy claps.

"Da! I like it!" Russia shouts raising his faucet.

"Si. Mucho (a lot)." Mexico smiles flirtatiously at the tall nation.

"Vat!? Why did you pick Russia? Why not me!?" Prussia whines.

Kiku hunches his shoulders with cloudy eyes.

Germany holds his elder brother in a head lock and messes up his white locks while he mocks, "Is someone jealous?"

"Get it in girl!" The drunken American yells loudly from the other side of the room, too intoxicated to realize that his little sister is about to kiss his enemy.

Mexico grabs the pocky and places it in-between her lips. Russia does the same with the other side. They both stare into their hazy eyes for a bit. Rosa begins to bite the stick towards Russia. The violate-eyed man starts to inch closer and closer towards his best friend until their lips finally touch.

Russia presses his lips agents hers. He gradually leans back and opens his eyes slowly to see Mexico licking her lips.

"They did it, aru!" China exclaims and snickers.

"Yahoo!" The American hops and accidently hits a wall.

Rosa smirks mischievously as she slowly starts walking back a little unbalanced like. Russia's dark orbs follow the North American country with intrigue. She opens a random door to a bedroom.

"Ven aqui (come here)." The brunet walks inside and the pale man shortly enters.

Mexico closes the door and slowly walks towards the Russian with a tick-tock walk. She pulls off the Russian's scarf and smirks. Ivan's smile curves a bit as he stares at the young lady's plush lips. She notices his gaze and licks her lips slowly. That turned the well-built man on. Russia puts his hand on her lower back and forcefully pulls her in. Her smile widens. The Hispanic seductively toys with the Russian as she gently inches closer to his mouth but doesn't let his lips touch hers.

Ivan lunges in for a deep kiss. Mexico tangles her fingers in his lightly colored hair. Russia's cold, white hands travel south from her hips. The short nation pushes the tall man on the bed. She sits on top of him as she turns their kissing into making out. Ivan moans quietly causing the Hispanic to smirk agents his lips.

The male reaches for the bottom of Rosa's shirt and pulls it quickly off of her body. Then, he picks her up and places her laying down underneath him. Mexico rapidly takes off the Russian's huge coat to reveal a nice, muscular chest. She lets her warm hand softly touch his icy chest.

The Russian shivers towards the skin contact. The Latina raps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer towards her. He smirks with pleasure and starts to kiss her. Mexico licks his bottom lip, asking for permission inside. Ivan allows her to enter by parting his lips. They begin to French kiss passionately as the tall man grinds his body agents hers.

Then everything turned black.

"Chale (damn)…" Mexico sits up rubbing her head.

"Que en nombre de Dios paso (what in God's name happened)?" She mumbles puzzled.

Rosa has no clothes on. The only thing covering her naked body is a blanket messily on top of her. Her clothes and Ivan's are scattered randomly around the room. Right next to her she sees a calmly sleeping Russia.

'Oh Dios mio (Oh my god)…. Am I not pure anymore?' Mexico asks herself, feeling panicked, worried, and anxious.

She stares at the Russian. Man, he looks so adorable and innocent. Mexico smiles tenderly as she admires the immensely cute looking man.

'Mi sercano amigo, el amor de mi vida… y ahora mi primera vez (My close friend, the love of my life… and now my first time).' The Mexican sighs to herself.

She lays down on her back and closes her big brown eyes tightly, trying to assess her situation, when she feels a hand tenderly stroke her cheek.

"Dobroye utro krasivyye (Good morning beautiful)." Endearing violate orbs stare at the Hispanic.

Rosa blushes as she smiles lightly and asks, "Do you remember what we did ayer (yesterday)?"

Russia giggles sweetly with happiness then answers, "We made love, da."

"But we were drunk…" The tan nation looks away in sadness.

"Da, but I didn't do anything I wouldn't do sober." He smiles as he starts to twirl a lock of Rosa's hair.

She blushes deeply, "So it wasn't a mistake then?"

"Of cores not! Well, not for me anyways." His smile fades as he gets to his last sentence.

"Not for me either." She smiles with happiness.

"Good." Russia tenderly kisses Mexico's nose.

* * *

England rubs his emerald eyes and yawns loudly.

"Ouch." The British man massages his temples.

"What in bloody hell…" He mumbles with irritation as his head pounds intensely.

His bright green orbs study the room. He sees clothes everywhere in the floor. His clothes… and France's!

"Oh god." He feels movement next to him.

Hesitating to look, he slowly turns his head towards his side to see a sleeping French man.

"You raped me you bloody frog!" England shouts angrily.

France jumps out of the bed revealing absolutely no clothes on his bare skin.

"Why did you yell?" France rubs his head trying to recover from the current hang-over.

"Because you raped me." Arthur crosses his arms.

"What?! You were the one that kept chasing ME around." France growls back.

"No I did-" It finally hits him. HE was begging and pleading France. He was the one that basically raped France.

"Oh God…" England's eyes widen as he remembers more and more about his drunken deeds.

"Oh God!" UK slams his head on the pillow behind him.

France climbs back into bed and slides his finger down England's chest causing the scrawny man to shudder.

"I personally didn't do anything I regret." He whispers softly.

"Get your filthy hands off me you bloody frog! I did!" The dirty blonde's face turns crimson red as he squirms to cover himself with a blanket.

"You know people don't do anything they wouldn't want to while drunk, Angleterre." France states softly.

Arthur looks at the loving nation's caring cerulean eyes. Even though his mouth is open no words are coming out. He can't think of anything to say to argue with a fact.

"Damn it…" His bright green orbs look down.

France is right. He didn't do anything he wouldn't want to. In reality, England loves that old frog.

The attractive French man caresses Arthur's red cheek sweetly. "Vous etiez incroyable (You were incredible)," he whispers delicately.

England crosses his arms. He blushes as he pouts, "Shut up."

Francis kisses Britain's cheek tenderly. England's tense muscles begin to relax. The blonde's tender kisses travel to his lovers mouth as he begins to scoot his body closer to Arthur's.

* * *

"What the-?" Gilbert mumbles as the sun's hot rays blast on his white skin and pierce his red eyes.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Prussia looks around.

He's on top of America's roof and it looks like there's no easy way off.

"… Germany!" The elder German brother screams for help. His head pounds with pain at the holler.

* * *

"Ouuuuu." Italy whines as he wakes up to a sharp headache.

"Ugh, vat happened?" The German sits up from a mountain of blankets and pillows in the American's living room.

He is only wearing boxers while Italy only has Germany's shirt to cover himself. The cute Italian yawns loudly as he rubs his honey brown eyes.

"Vat did WE do?" The German begins to think of the worst possible cinereous.

"We kissed and cuddled a lot!" Italy hugs Germany tightly.

"Mein Gott…"

In the same room China, Japan, and America are all curled up together, still pretty knocked out.

"What happened last night?" Ludwig shakes his head in disappointment of his poor control.

"Wonderful things!" Italy sings.

*****Please review. I love reading what you all have to say! Positive or negative. Hope you liked it. Hasta luego 8)*****


End file.
